The last night and no happy ending
by janiv10
Summary: the last time they see each other what will happen? harry has to go face voldemort and things get wild? will he come back? will ginny get over him? find out hereplease review
1. problems in paradise

**The Last Night and No Happy Ending**

"Gin, you know thatI have to go tomorrow"

"When are you coming back?

"I´m not sure, it could be tomorrow or never."

"But what if you don´t come back, what if tonight has consequences, what will I do?"

"Don´t worry it won´t, I cast a spell and I will come back. I promise!"

Then they kissed passionately. This was their last night and their first time. Harry moved his hands rapidly across her back and body, then they started taking off each others clothes and the rest just flew sparks...

* * *

In the morning, Ginny woke up to find a not on Harry´s pillow... 

_Gin, _

_I had to go, Ihad a wonderful time last night. I love you. Whatever happens I´ll never forget you. Say goodbye to everyone for me_

_went to save the world_

_love_

_Harry._

After reading this Ginny hugged Harry´s pillow and cried

* * *

2 onths later... 

"Hermine! Hermione!" she yelled entering Hermione´s room.

"What!" she exclaimed sitting up in her bed. "yeah, what!" Ron said also sitting up.

"Oh, sorry" she said shyly "but I need to speak to Hermione _alone!_ Please Ron!"

"All right" he said standing up and getting dressed, then he walked out mumbling curse words.

"What´s the urgency Gin?"

"I think I´m pregnant"

"What!"

" Yeah, well, my period hasn´t come in 2 months and well, that time ago Harry and I had something but he said he had cast a spell"

"Listen, first don´t tell Ron. He´ll go ballistic. Second never trust spells they _never_ work and last we´ll go to Madam Pomfrey to be completely sure"

"ok"

"Oh and Gin, I´m sorry we didn´t tell you before but...-er- Professor McGonagall, the Order and the Ministry think that wel Harry might be well... dead"

"What?"

"Well we did´n´t want to worry you and I theught now might´ve been the right moment"After this words Ginny fainted and Hermione called Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile in London... 

Harry and Janice (his fiance and a witch) were getting married.

"I do"siad Harry "I do" said Janice and they keissed

* * *

NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU´RE ALL THINKING WHAT? BUT HARRY PROMISED GINNY AND BLAH,BLAH,BLAH... but lets go back 2 months ago to that last fight. 

"Any last words Harry Potter?"

"Yeah! _Expelliarmus_,"then Voldemort flew,"_predeathins gonus"_ Harry yelled pointing at him.

At the same time Voldemort had jixed him with"_memorius gonus_". There was a big explosion and Voldemort died, but Harry flewwas left unconsious in the floor. The spell Voldemort had jixed him with had taken away every memory of Ron,Hermione, Ginny, and all his Hogwarts friends, he did remember Dumbledore, Hagrid and every spell, jinx and cast he knew. He was found hours later by a young witch named Janice and the rest is history...

* * *

2 Years later.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst shopping in Diagon Alley...

"Harry? Oh dear Merlin, is that you?" Ginny squealed surprised with what seemed like a two year old baby in her hands.

"Yes, I'm Harry and you are?" Harry answered and asked very confused

"I'm Ginny and _you _are?"she said looking at Janice

"I'm Janice, Harry's wife and this is our 3-month old daughter Ashley" Janice responded a tad furious

"Harry! How could you?" she said tearing up "They told me you were dead and now i find out you left me and YOUR daughter Ashley Lily to marry her!" she said now crying and furious pointing at Janice

"I'm sorry but i quite didn't catch thay, do I know you?" Harry asked confused

"WHAT? what's gotten into you?" she snapped and turned around. Minutes later Ron and Hermione came up

"Mione, you see he left me!" Ginny broke out tearing on Hermione's shoulder

"Harry, how could you? First you get her pregnant and the you leave her for another woman? What's wrong with you mate?" Ron said fury rising into his face

"Like I told her, i don't know her! Who exactly are you?"

"We're your best friends!" said Hermione

"But I don't know you"

" Someone must've erased his memory, or at least part of it" Hermione explained to an angry Ron and a confused, crying Ginny. "_MEMORIUS COMEBACUS" _she said pointing her wand at Harry.

"Ginny?" Harry said in astonishement and confused "Who's that?"

"THIS IS YOUR BLOODY DAUGHTER HARRY!!" she snapped at him

"What? but.. but... i havent seen you in two years! and I'm married now.."

" You should've thought about all the bloody consecuences before getting me into your bed the night before leaving to fight that fucking Voldemort"

"I can't, I don't, I need time I mean this is, wow, I heve two daughters now?! Not that it's a bad thing but, I love the both of you. Janice you're the most amazing girl I have ever known and Ginny you you were my first love and are agreat girl too. I'm marrie now, and have a beautiful daughter with Janice"

"But what about Ashley Lilly and me?" Ginny muttered, " you're just gonna leave us? and go with that wife of yours?"

"Don't worry," he said " if you want you can come and live with us in a house we built right down Hogsmade. You too ron and Hermione!" he told them looking at all of them in the eye " I'm an auror and Janice is a muggle healer, we have the huge house and we feel alone sometimes. Right babe?"

"Yea, some company wouldn't be bad" Janice said

"Well, I guess it's ok. do you have enough extra rooms?" Hermione said

"What do we need more room for?" Ron asked

"Well ron, I haven't been completely honest with you"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well Ron, how do I exlain this easily? Ginny you're going to be an auntie!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed surprised all color gone from his face, " but how? when?"

"Well, do you remember a month ago at Fred and Goerge's birthday..." Hermione started explaining looking at Ron, but he kept the same expression in his face. "Do I have to keep talking Ronald!?"

"Err...ok" he said blankly and softly after thins we sort of collapsed to the floor.

AN HOUR LATER.

"What happened" he asked

"You passed out when 'Mione told you you're going to be a daddy!" Ginny told him snickering

"Oh, Great!" he said cheerfully

"So, we're all moving aren't we?" Harry interupted coming in with both Ashley's in his hands

"Here Gin" he said handing Ashley Lilly to her, " she fell asleep about ten minutes ago"

"I've called Max, he's picking up all of your stuff in an hour or so" Harry announced

"Who's Max?" Ron asked

"Our Driver/Butler" Harry explained

A WEEK LATER...

Everyone was settled in, they were having dinner. Harry and Ginny kept exchanging looks from across the table, Janice was very jealous.

ANOTHER WEEK LATER..

Ashley was crying and Janice was going to check on her, as she walked past her bedroom she saw Harry and Ginny snogging. She ran into the room...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE???!!!!" she exclaimed

That night at dinner Harry and Ginnykept exchanmging looks again from across the table, but this time Janice was cursing Harry's every look with the eyes 'til the point where she couldn't take ti anymoe and she burst out...

"I can't take this crap anymore! Harry I'm sick of her being here and of keeping to myself that Ashley is going to have a brother or sister!!! I was waiting for the right time to tell everyone but she is breaking up our family!!I WON'T EVER GIVE YOU UP! IF SOMEONE MUST GO IT'S HER!..." Jnice burst out and ended crying. "You are a real bitch you know that Ginny!and i can't take your cheating on me with her and in Our home and our room!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!! WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL


End file.
